I fought for Kronos
by Willow a' Wisp
Summary: From the other side of the titan war. A new prophecy, A new light, And a new darkness. My oc's are included. Credit to Rick Riordon for his Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again, this is a new story with the same plot line of "Fire and Night". I am discontinuing that story, so sorry to you who liked it. Any way, on with the story (story? Show? IDK)

I ran. I ran with everything I had, every muscle, every fiber of my being. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it. Why were we, why was I fighting. There was a purpose but I didn't know what. It didn't matter, they were gone.

I should probably explain what happened. My name is, actually that's not important, the story is, so listen carefully, you might be able to avoid my mistakes if you do.

I was twelve, my birthday was in a couple months, I was getting good grades, I had friends, everything was great and normal for the most part. The only thing out of place were the ghosts. There were two in my house and one at school. They didn't do anything, just followed me around. If anything it was annoying. My dad, brother, friends and practically everyone else couldn't see them. My mom saw shadows and could feel the presence but couldn't see their form. I could. I had almost gotten used to it, until they started communicating. I had a habit of singing in the shower, one of the ghosts would echo the song in their voice. The other one I'm pretty sure was my friend's dad. He had died of a heart attack, no one believed me when I said this. The main reason I thought he was my friend's dad was because whenever I went to text my friend he would talk. The first time I got "stay away from my son". Then it was "tell him his old man says hi." I eventually face timed my friend and once the conversation was over I got, "you break his heart you will face punishment." I began getting this a lot (which I didn't understand because we were just friends nothing else okay! and as far as I knew he liked my best friend. ).

There was the one day that he spoke without me texting, "Be careful, protect him, don't die". I thought he was just messing with me so I didn't think much of it. When I got to school it proved otherwise. When I got to school everything was normal. I went with my typical "head down, shoulders in, they won't notice you" technique as I passed larger groups of kids. I went to a normal K-8 school so we didn't have halls, I crossed the field to get to my classroom on the other side of campus from the gate. The bell rang as soon as I reached the classroom signaling the beginning of first period.

So I went inside the classroom, and sat at my group in the back.

"Did you do the homework last night?" My friend Callin whispered from the group behind me.

I turned around. Callin is this tall skinny, pale, blonde haired boy and is considered extremely smart and top of a few of his classes. "So, Mister Mature didn't do his homework?"

He went red. "Well, I mean, c'mon, please."

"Fine but hurry." I passed him the history notes that were due. I turned back around. It's really still a mystery how we never got caught since the teachers desk was right in front of my group. But Callin finished the notes and handed mine back to me.

"Thanks" he said.

"Shut it class is starting." I hissed.

"Good morning, please turn your notes in, and get out another sheet of paper to begin notes on the documentary we will be watching." The teacher, Mrs. Hallen said. She was a middle aged, slightly overweight woman who was the person you would expect to be a kindergarten teacher, but a 7th grade teacher instead. I pulled out the sheet of paper and waited for the video to start. She started the video and I was just about to start writing when there was a loud CRASH outside.

"Attention Staff and students, we are on lockdown." The voice of the office staff said over the loudspeaker. Mrs. Hallen ran to the door and locked it then told us to hide and be quiet. Me Callin and a few other kids pushed the desks over and pushed them to the back of the room where everyone hid behind them. There was a banging at the door, no one moved, no one made so much as a sound. There was a loud BANG and the door blew off the frame as if it was paper being blown away by wind. I peeked out through the crack in the side of the desk. What I saw made my blood run cold. There were three creatures there. The one on the right had the body and structure of a teenage cheerleader, but had one bronze leg, one donkey leg and her hair was made from fire. The one on the left was half man, half bull, and the middle one was like a giant scorpion with a human head and wolfish features.

I turned to Callin who was next to me and tilted my head towards the crack as a signal to look. He did and turned the color of snow. Can you see them? I mouthed.Scorpion, bullman, and donkey leg lady?

Yes. He mouthed back.

So at this point I figured out I wasn't crazy and for some reason there were three monsters in my classroom. My brain reverted back the the Greek mythology books I read. So I figured out I was in the presence of the Minotaur, a Manticore, and an emposia. Sadly I'm stupid and couldn't figure out how to defeat them, only that the Minotaur charges and doesn't change direction, the Manticore is fast and poisonous, and the emposia can talk you into doing practically anything.

The emposia whispered something to the Manticore and he/she (I'm not sure) pointed his stinger in the direction we were all hiding in, the Minotaur charged.

I don't know what I was doing but I yelled. "MOVE AS FAR TO EITHER SIDE YOU CAN, BRACE FOR IMPACT."

And everyone moved as the Minotaur rammed the desks and turned about three of them to splinters.


	2. chapter2

Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, it's been crazy with testing and the end of the school year, and everything. Be sure to tell me if you like this story in REVIEWS and follow the story plz! Thx enjoy!

PS credit mostly to Rick, sorry this chapter is so short Ill work on it

The desk broke into splinters and a few of the kids screamed.

"Everyone out the back window!" Mrs.Hallen said.

"We only want those two. The rest of you will be left unharmed." The Manticore said and flicked his tail towards me and Callin.

"Not in a Million years you crazy lunatic of a man! And what more, why do you need two teenage children." Mrs. Hallen yelled. "Now children outside now!"

I did probably the stupidest thing ever next. I grabbed a chair and swiped it at the emposia's head. Her left ear where I hit her exploded into a cloud of yellow dust. The Manticore swiped at my arm with his tail, but I dropped to the floor and aimed a swipe at his legs with mine. Most of the class was out of the window by now, except me and Callin. He jumped into the Minotaur's back and tried for a choke hold for as slim as his arms are he's surprisingly strong.(stupid brave tennis player)

The Manticore swiped at me again, I rolled to the side. At this point I was pretty close to the classroom door, but like an idiot turned grabbed a chair and hit the Minotaur over the head. The chair shattered. It was a solid piece of plastic and metal now in black and silver shards. The Minotaur's head vaporized as did the rest of him. Callin dropped to the ground and cried out in pain.

"My-My leg!" A thin stream of blood oosed from his pant leg.

"Can you walk?" I said.He tried to stand and collapsed. I bent down put his arm around my neck and pulled him out of the classroom.He protested but I kept going. We got to the field and the weight of him made me fall. I laid him on the grass and heard a scream off to my right. Two figures came out of Mrs.Grian's classroom. The two figures were people not monsters. Kim who has been my Best friend for 8yrs, and Kai. They stumbled towards us and I realized Kim was injured and using Kai for support. (Oh yeah that friend I mentioned in the beginning whoses dad's ghost is I'm my house... yeah that's Kai)

A flock of birds flew out behind them and at the same time the emposia and Manticore came out of the class Carson and I were just in.

"Today just can't get worse." I said.

"She weighs like 20tons!" Kai complained.

"Okay let's trade." hoisted Callin up as I took Kim from him. I had given Kim "piggyback" rides before but it's a lot harder when your half dead

"Guys I have to get to the first graders, I need to get Andy(my little brother) out of here." I said.

Kim mumbled something about Connor(her little brother)

Kai said something about Luke (no, not castellen, Kai's younger brother.)

And Callin just looked awkward(only child)

The Manticore charged out of the class Callin and I were just in and two snake haired ladies with bat wings and metal hands screeched and flew out of Kim and Kai's class.

"Kai! Back me up!" I lay Kim on the ground and he dropped Callin like you might drop the burden of your lifetime.

"Here!" He tossed me a pair of scissors.

I undid the screw holding them in th middle and held one blade in each hand. He had managed to get the sharper pairs so we stood there, back to back slicing at birds and snake haired ladies known as gorgons and the Manticore. I cut of the babe on the Manticore's tail and managed to slice a hole in one of the gorgons wings. Once we were surrounded by monsters hauled Kim onto my back she and Callin had passed out. I ripped of a strip of my shirt and bandaged a large cut on Kai's back as well as I could. He was holding out against pain and staggered after taking Callin in atempts to go on. " If we can get to the office, we should be good." I said, " You can't pass out too okay I can only hold so much" I said when he stumbled. I put his arm around my neck and held him as much as I could, he did the same to me. We started towards the office .

We were breathing heavily once we reached it, I tried the door, surprisingly it was open, we walked in and both collapsed on the ground. "I'll get Luke," I said, after he tried to get up, his wound was bleeding through the make-shift bandage.

"No, more monsters will come and you're not in much better shape than me" he said his brown eyes flashing. He pushed his dark brown hair out of his face. "Don't go now please, you'd have to get Connor and Andy too, and that would be a mess".

"Fine" I pulled my ponytail into a bun to keep it off my neck and push the hair out of my face, "C'mon let's get you three to the nurse's office we can get better bandages on you there. That's when I realized, there was no staff in the office currently. I looked around me, there was a trail of blood leading to the teachers lounge and another around the desk. I heard a screech and had just enough time to hear Kai tell, "Get away from her!" And I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm on Summer Vacation so that means more time to upload and work on stories! So I'll probably be updating more often check out my other stories to and let me know how I'm doing in REVIEWS. Thanks guys and enjoy :)** ...

I woke up at the worst possible time. (Then again I had to get knocked out the the worst time too, I mean I just got done telling Kai he couldn't pass out, then i black out.) When I woke up I was surrounded by people in armor and armed with swords bows and other items. There seemed to be only one medic who was working on my various injuries.

"She's up!" I heard one of the guys next to me say. He had black hair and hazel eyes. I punched him in the noze and kicked another in the groin. A few of the others tried to hold me down, i fought them off not easily mind you, but I did it. ( My name will be made known in the next few sentences) I managed to stand my head spinned.

I stood on the edge of my small cot and yelled, " Kai, Kim, Callin!"

I heard a faint " Willow?" in return. It was Kai's voice, I ran towards it. When i reached him, he was in the same kind of room I had been in, less people though. I ran to him, he had a large gash on the side of his head and claw marks that were bleeding across his chest.

" Oh god, are you okay?!" I said.

"Well what does it look like?" he said and managed a smile. I looked around and saw a Aloe Vera plant nearby, probably just meant as a decorative catus. I snapped off a few of the spikes and pushed the goo out of them and worked it over Kai's injuries. " Don't, touch me. " he said as he usually would, but this time I glared at him.

"Shut up, I'm helping"

"Then why are you blushing?"

" I AM NOT"

" Are too"

"Well I'm attempting to help you, heal even though you don't have a shirt on,"

"Well stop looking at my fabulous top half then"

"I'm not Kim, I don't intintentionally stare at your bare chest when your shirt comes off."

He blushed, "HEY, that's too far, and when does my shirt come off?"

"When you're taking your sweatshirt off and you're fault for telling me you like her"

"You never did hold you're end of that deal"

I grabbed a bandage roll on the table next to him and began bandaging his wounds " And that would be?"

" You tell me who you like" he smirked

I finnished the bandages. "No it was that you get any candy i bring to school, minus the chocolate"

"No it wasn't"

I ignored that, " Can you stand"

He tried and stumbled, I caught him. "Easy there, no dying" I put his arm around my neck so I would take most of his weight, "Let's go Find Kim and Callin"

I noticed a knife on the table I took it, just in case. We started off down the hall "Kim, Callin" We called.

We found them alright. In a huge courtyard with the surrounding walls made of obsidion. The surrounding sunlight hurt my eyes but they adjusted. In the center of the courtyard there was A boy around 17 who seemed to be giving a speech while standing on a raised platform to those aound him. Almost everyone in the courtyard was dressed in armor and armed to the teeth with knives, spears, bows, arrows, swords, and even a few grenades. Kim And Callin were next to the boy on the platform, they had been given new clothes and sets of armor, Kim was holding a bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back, Calling had a spear in one hand. They looked completely natural. Kai and I exchanged looks.

"So is there a reason you kidnapped us?" I yelled. The crowd went silent, the boy on the platform got down and casually walked towards us. He extended his hand. He had close cropped sandy hair and blue eyes, complete with a pale white scar running from his temple to his cheekbone. "Luke Castellen"

I hesitated then took his hand not smiling but giving a mild glare, " Willow Orin."


	4. chapter 4

**Hey pplz! Here's chapter 4. Please let me know how I'm doing in REVIEWS, suggestions are welcome. So are SHIP ideas. Any way** **enjoy!**

Luke smiled, something that was friendly I would guess but I was figuring that it wasn't always going to be that way." And what's you're name soldier?" he said addressing Kai.

Kai looked confused, " Kai Malei, I'm not a soldier though."

" Sure you are, so is she, but we all know that." He nodded his head towards me.

" Uh, we've never faught, in a battle before though." I said.

"What do you too call what happened with the monsters then?"

"A desperate attempt to not die." I said.

Luke laughed," I like you. You're not afraid to say what you mean."

"Oh believe me she's holding back." Kai said.

I glared at him.

Luke laughed again, " I'm sure she is."

" So, once again, Is there a reason you kidnapped us?" I said.

"Well, would you prefer I do and give you a chance to fight, or pull you into a camp and tell you, you have no choice." Luke said

"What?" I practically yelled.

"Please calm down." Luke said. " Look, you all are obviously demigods, or half god half mortal. "

" I live with both my parents. so do Kim and Callin." I said.

"My dad died when i was 6, I live with my mom."Kai said.

"Well, Uh that is confusing." Luke said.

"how?"Kai and I said.

" Well, usually demigods grow up with only one parent and the god never stays as long as six years, more like 2 months."

"Are you saying that our parents cheated on each other." i said.

"I don't know, but we'll see." Luke said.

"Sir, they escaped!" The guy I punched came running out, panting at Luke's feet.

"Who? Oh, these two?" He said gesturing to us.

" Yes sir. The girl, is dangerous she took out most of her surrounding guards. " He looked at me and gave a small yelp as if just realizing I was there."

"I was defending my self, all you said was 'she's awake!' and all the armed soldiers were unnecessary."

Luke looked at me, then the man, then at me. " She has a point, I mean really I told you if you felt it necessary to have guards for there only to be one or two at the most."

The guard looked confused, but agreed, " Yes sir, How much longer to the battle?"

"Our lord must awaken first."

"What Lord?" Kai asked.

"Lord Kronos."

"The Titan? The time lord? Father of the original twelve Olympians?" I asked. " Isn't he in Tartarus"

Luke's face was shocked, but still he looked pleased. " Well, well, well, We have an expert amongst us."

Kai laughed, " Yeah, she reads ALOT."

"I'm guessing you would like to see your friends."

" Yes!" I said. Kai nodded.

I realized I was still holding up Kai, I eased my way our of it, and Luke put an arm around each of us and lead us to Kim and Callin.

Kim saw us nudged Callin, then ran over and tackled me in a hug. I fell over, Laughing, Semi tensing because i don't really like hugs, and crying in the pain of realizing my ribs were bruised. Kai and Kim hugged each other, and Callin tensed, I realized I had clenched my fists subconsciously.

Callin turned to Luke, "By any chance, could we contact our families?"

Kai and Kim released each other and we all looked at Luke expectantly.

After a long pause he said, " There is a way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, You're probably not even going to read this, ANY ideas or suggestions are welcome, just review, Ship ideas are welcome if you want me to include any certain Characters from the Percy Jackson books please let me know. And** **enjoy!**

"And that is...?" I prompted.

"Iris messaging. But we've been kinda going against the gods, so using they're form of messaging..." Luke started.

"Listen, I don't give a shi-" I began, until Kim cut me off.

" Well we still need to contact our parents to let them know we are okay," Kim said.

"So, if you would ever so kindly show us this _Iris messaging_ it would be much appreciated." Callin finnished.

"I mean it wouldn't hurt to try." Kai added.

" Okay then." Luke said. " Follow me." He brought us over to an area that was in broad sunlight. Luke handed me a water bottle with a sprayer attached and a pump to keep mist going. "So, I'm going to give you each a coin, or drakma you are going to throw it into the mist and say ' O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please exept my offerering' Then add whatever parent or sibling you wish to contact, I'll be woth the hellhounds if you need me."

Callin went first, the coin dissapeared into the mist and he recited as Luke had told him, " Roger Nyes" A middle-aged blond haired close-cropped bearded man with startling blue eyes appeared. His hair had been gelled and combed over to one side and his suit and tie were both slightly messed up and he was running down a street with a woman in about her mid 30's with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. By running I mean the woman was screaming and the man was yelling something about Athena's curse? " MOM, DAD!" Callin yelled and tried running into the picture but stopped him self. He managed not to cry at least not in front of us, he turned and walked rather fast over to a large oak.

I stopped the mist and the image disappeared. " So, uh, who's next?" I said. Kim gingerly stepped up, "Me I guess." I raised my eyebrows and she gave me a I'm-trying-to-reassure-you-I'm-not-nervous-at-all-but-I'm-absolutely-terrified smile. I slowly began the mist again. She took a deep breath, then said, " Lyn Nian." Her mom appeared. I gasped, her usual fun loving, kind, intelligent composer was gone and replaced by pure terror. She was clutching Connor close to her and running fast. Kim's Dad wasn't there so I was assuming, and hoping he was at their house.

"MOM!" "LYN" Kim and I yelled.

Kim gave me a pleading look and I stopped the mist. She dropped to the ground sobbing. I dropped the mister and hugged her, she cried and hugged me back, Like we would when our dogs died. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks Lyn was like a second mother to me. I felt Kai put a hand on my shoulder, he had one arm around Kim. She slowly stood and ran over to the tree Callin was at, I saw him look up, and He hugged her, and she buried her head in his shoulder, and they cried together. I looked at Kai. He gave me a small smile.

"So despite this all," he gestured to kim and callin,"you actually _hugged_ someone, I mean oh my god, the world is ending." He said and gave a small nervous laugh. " don't hit me."

I couldn't help but laugh quietly, his face went slightly red. " First off, yes I hug some peole, second I'm not going to hit you, and third, are you, _blushing?_ " I said.

"N-no" he said and went even more red.

At this point I'm just confused, but I shook my head and held out my hand, " Never mind, help me up dork."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, "So, my turn to witness the terrible fate of my family?"

"I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing new, just let me know what you think in reviews or pm, thx for reading.**

I was not happy about having to see more terror, Kai's mom, step dad and brother, were no different. Kai looked beyond terrified before I even started the mist, once it got going he tossed the coin in and said, " Lisa Malei." A woman of about 30 appeared, along with Kai's brother Luke, and Kai's stepdad.

They looked oddly still and relaxed on a simple couch, then as if ice was dropped down their backs, they each jolted upright, their eyes glassy, and distant. Silver smoke poured from their mouthes. Kai was frozen with terror, and he collapsed.I dove and caught him, still clutching the water bottle I held him up in a sitting position and continued the mist. Kai sat bolt upright, like his family in the mist, his eyes were glassy and distant, silver smoke began to pour from his mouth.

I had no idea what to do so I continued to mist. All at once all four began a chant:

 _The four born of multiple gods,_

 _Shall be broken before the battle's begun,_

 _Carved from the eternal fire's log, born by Magic's hand,_

 _born from the venom of the staff snakes, and The leopard's_ wine, _the new prophet is born from the blood of the divine._

 _folded from wisdom's papers, born by The shame of victory,_

 _Sculpted by the traveling rainbow, born of the plauges voice,_

 _Cupid gives his final test,_

 _The abyss shall rise and so shall death_

 _though both shall rise at by their own free will, only one shall fall in the end._

The smoke ended, Kai collapsed. I looked at the mist and his family slowly awakened and out of no where a bright light shone. They each screamed and ran, I saw behind them what looked like a figure of shadows was made visable. " There is no need to run, the others have tried, and now will soon be glorious offerings," A voice colder than ice Spoke I shivered, Kai's family screamed. "Ahhh, terror, it fuels me, the abyss shall be the surface soon. Then all will scream." The shadow flicked what looked like a hand at where the mist was and the image dissapeared.

"What are you doing?" Kai was awake.

"You passed out."

" What happened."

"I'll tell you later, can you do the mist for me."

" But i want to go cry with the couple." Kai did a weird pout face, and I cringed.

" Please just do it."

" No. Unless,"

I sighed, "Unless what."

" You hold up your end of our last deal."

" I'll give you hints that's it."

" Fine." He grumbled. He snatched the water bottle and started the mist.

I held my coin tight, then threw it in, "May Orin."

My mother appeared, her deep brown hair was wild and messy, My dad, with his usuall professional composer was gone his eyes wild and scared, Andy was being carried by dad, and they like the three before them were running. The shadow from Kai's family was behind them though he looked more solid. That's when I saw the Cages. Two on each arm and in three of the four were, Callin, Kim, and Kai's Families, I realized the last was for mine, " no, no no no no, NO! RUN HIDE GET AWAY!" I was crying now, " please," I said softly, Screams echoed in my ears, I looked up now they were dead, no not dead, unconscious, and being lifted into the cages.

I looked at Kai, he met my eyes and ststopped the mist, I fell and Pulled my knees towards me, My face i burried in my hands. I hated crying infront of people, I felt weak and vulnerable. I looked up briefly to see Kai standing above me, small tear lines etched on his face.

"they have to be okay, they will be, i- I'll get them out, I'll get them out." I said quietly.

" That makes two of us." I looked up and Kim was standing by me.

" Good, because personally I don't think Callin will be much help." Kai said.

"Hey!" Callin tackled Kai. And they wrestled on the grass and soon enough started laughing. Callin was taller than Kai, and well all of us by a lot so it was funny seeing Kai disappear every few seconds.

Kim giggled. And I couldn't help but laugh at the boys.

I shook my head laughing " Idiots."

" What." Both boys froze which made my and Kim laugh Harder.

"I-(Snort) -said you two-" I fell over laughing " Are idiots." I got my breath back slowly.

Kai and Callin looked at each other, Then stood up, shook hands and ran over and tackled me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again suggestions or comments are welcome, Thank you for reading, enjoy!**

Eventually I scrambled away from the boys and climbed up into the oak to avoid them.

"Hey guys, why don't we go find Luke." I called down.

"Sure, Yeah, sounds good" I got in reply.

Since I wasn't too far up I jumped down, and narrowly avoided landing on Kai, by accident.

He fell over anyway, "Gaah!".

He fell onto Kim, who fell onto Callin, who caught her and turned red.

I held out my hand and help Kai up.

" He said he would be with the Hellhounds?" Callin said.

" Yeah, why don't we ask that guy where that is." Kim said pointing to a guy with a sword and an eye patch.

"Sure!!" Kai and Callin replied.

"Sounds good." I said with bout a 60th of their enthusiasm.

Kim hid a giggle, then walked over to eye patch guy. We followed her.

"Hello, where are the Hellhounds?" Kim said. She gave a very loud gasp. "You like BTS?!" She said.

The guy looked down at his shirt with a surprised expression. Then looked back up at her. "Uh, yeah, I do."

Her eyes were wide." Who's you're favorite, what's you're name, what song do you like the most, Wha-" i covered Kim's mouth with my hand.

" Where are the Hellhounds, we need to find luke." I said.

Kim Licked my hand and I took it off her mouth.

She smiled sweetly and I glared at her. I wiped my hand on my shorts.

The guy looked us over curiously. " Hellhound are down three corridors and first door on the left." He pointed to a Hallway going inside the fortress in front of us.

"Thank you." Callin said.

"What's your name?" Kai said.

"Ethan, Son of Nemesis."

We started in the direction he pointed. We came to A Giant Iron door, Labeled HELLHOUNDS. I pulled the handel and we stepped inside.

Callin and Kai yelped and jumped back, Kim gave a small scream, and I yelled. "AWESOME!"

Luke looked up from across the room and waved. He had a large wagon-cart besides him that was full of red meat. In the Room Were Six Gigantic 7" Tall, black, Dogs, with red eyes that gave a steady glow. The dogs looked at us and began barking. Luke whistled and the each went silent and sat. Luke threw each a steak and the snatched them out of the air. I realized My friends now had their backs pressed against the doors.

I looked at them "Guys, come on, there just dogs. "

Luke chuckled, "Alright then, come here you can feed em."

I walked forward, now slightly nervous. "So, what are their names?"

"Uhhh, I don't know, why don't you decide."

I was taken aback, I heard Kai laugh behind me. I turned around and glared. Stupid cat people. "Okay but first I have to tell you about what happened with the iris messaging."

Kim took a deep breath, Callin tensed, Kai said, " Can we leave first."

I glared at him again, " I saw bad stuff too, and Kai, you passed out halfway through."

His ears went red. Luke cut in and said." Two of you can leave, I want two to stay here. "

"Kim you go you don't need to re-live it." I said. She gave me a thankful look and went out of the room. "Boys you decide who leaves. "

They had a conversation and slight argument. Then Callin left.

"Great I'm stuck with you." He said.

I pushed him he stumbled but grbbed my arm and pulled me down with him. Of course that would mean I fell of top of him, and felt my face grow hot. He was bright red. "Idiot." I muttered.

Luke helped me up, Trying to hide laughter. "Sorry about this, but I guess you two really, _fell_ for each other."

It was only then I looked at Kai and realized he was smirking. I elbowed him.

"Not funny, but Can i feed the Hounds and we can tell you what happened?" I said.

"Sure." He showed me how to feed them by throwing meat or by holding it. He also told me to give them names.

"Which ones are female which are male?" I asked.

"These three are female," He gestured to the ones on the left, " These are male." He pointed to the ones on the right.

" Ghost, Shadow, and pitch" I said and threw meat to the males. "and Ruby, Nyx, and Luna." I threw meat to them, and Kai started telling luke what happened. When it got to his family I took over and he and luke looked equally surprised.

"By the gods, Your a Oracle!" Luke said.


End file.
